The Beginning: Real life & After life
by briennereneeleny
Summary: *Slow pace * language *odd
1. Prologue Part 1

Journals:

Day 1

Hello my name is Kath I am 4 yrs old. My mommy told me to hide in the closet. I don't know why though. All I here is yelling right now and it is scaring me. There was a loud bang down stairs it scares me. Mommy says daddys gone. I hope he returns soon. There a banging at the door. I'm scared what should I do?

Day 45

It's me again. I just turned 8 years old. All I feel is pain. Right now I wanna tell you what happened to me. I got kidnapped, they stopped looking for me. The police gave up thinking I was dead. Heh. I wish I was dead. It would be better that way. So I don't have to endure the pain. Then again I fight, I always do. Even if the chained me down. I run every chance I get. Getting beatings every day and forced to clean up their messes. They are all monsters, I am starting to think the government is corrupted. No one gives a damn about me. Not god. Not slenderman. Not zalgo. Not Lucifer. Not death. Not even the so called helpful police. No one. Because everyone that cared for me is dead.

Day 50

Yup it's me again, sorry I did not write in this but I could not get caught with this. Right now I am 14 the age of experiments. Right now they are doing non-life threatening one's on me. I still get beatings, but not frequently and no more chores. They are still jerks so you could say they should go to hell. Life is pretty harsh but hey it could be worst, right?! I am starting to forget my name. They started calling me useless or worthless, I guess that's my name, but I won't except that so I am zf-428 now. Well see you soon, pray for my life to get better, even if that stuck up jerk of a god won't listen. I am now death's and Lucifer's favorite show to watch probably. …. If anyone finds this I hope it's not that captures but an innocent passerby.

Day 80

My life is slowly fading away I guess it is my time. I may live a horrible life but I just hope no one would have to go what I had to though. They are all dead, old age, caught, killed off, or suicide they are dead. All but one , the scientist that took pleasure in torturing me. I am right now 17 years old turning 18. Everything is going up in flames, except the flame proof blanket in my cage. This is where I hide this book. This is where I hide, but it looks like I am not going to make it… goodbye cruel world and good riddance. Let all evil doing that are in both darkness and light burn in the flames. I hope this world will come to be a better one.

Newspaper Clippings:

Dead body found with journal

A dead body of a 17 year old girl was found in the ashes of a burned down abandoned building by a girl named Gwen Dwalls. The time of death was around 11:45 pm at night on October 15 2016. The victim died of suffocating and illegal experimentation. The book seems to be the journal of the victim and was well hidden.

It shows the true horrors of the world. Let this poor helpless girl rest in peace. The book is now going into the museum to be kept preserved to be recorded through history, so it may never be repeated ever again.

Criminal found

The mad scientist found experimenting on a child found in an underground room. Kid was brought to a hospital for mental and physical rehabilitation. The man named Jones D. Gaven was arrested with his assistant Jewel P. Frea and was sentenced to life in prison. Will this world ever learn? Will history be doomed to repeat itself. can this poor kid recover from this event.

Painful truth

Never in life has anyone grieved. The child did not make it . A funeral will be made for James E. Heffner, a poor 10 year old kid. A memorial right next to Kath C. Diana the 17 year old that was kidnapped and suffered pain and revolting violence for 12 years straight. This is truly a tragedy among all things great.

Not has ever caused great sorrow among the mothers and fathers of this world. These tortured souls may never get a day's rest knowing that this community is getting worse than better by the day. May god give us hope that we get out of this slump and pick ourselves up to make things right.

Death Comes:

Kath's life (zf-428):

After the young girl wrote the last sentence in the book she closed her eyes letting the darkness consume her with open arms. Just then a dark inky shadow loomed over the dead girl's body grinning as it spoke with a mixture of a male's and female's voice. "Katheryn C. Diana, age 17 turning 18, died of suffocating and blood poisoning; nicknames are Kath, Ms. Balance, zf-428, useless, worthless and kitty. Had a good life, until it turned for the worst at the age of 4. Her mother got killed at age 4. Her father died in a car crash on her birthday. Was used as a punching bag so much, she can endure lots of physical and mental pain. Both optimistic and pessimistic, gave up on life at the age of 10 and accepted her fate, but still tried to escape. Hmmm interesting guess me and my 2 siblings will have to discuss of things on this one."

James (victim):

The boy gave one last breath before he flatlined signaling the hospital that he had passed. Everything was in a panic to reeve the boy, but it was all in vain. The boy's parents cried over the loss of their only son as they held onto their crying 5 year old daughter, trying to gain comfort in such a way. As everyone left it came again sighing as it looked at its paper in hand muttering something about a waste of life and how harsh the world is. Even though it enjoyed its job it also enjoyed life among the humans as well. "You will go to a better place James E. Heffner a place called heaven."

Jones (psychopath scientist):

Dyeing in his sleep from his nightmare sleep the enrage death admittedly took him to hell to never be reincarnated ever again. This man's soul keeps on repeating the same thing but gets worse and worse as time goes on. To be kept out he has a thorn in everyone's side and better off in hell and to be never used again.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Lucifer and the 7 sins:

**Lucifer pov.**

ugh. so boring nothing new to torch er, nothing interesting to entertain me. Let's see who went to hell this time. Then I have to do paper work. Make sure all demon contracts are stable, no uprisings in hell, my 7 children lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride are still alive. who will get torched today. lets see it seems like a Jones something, oh another scientist. how annoying throwing him to envy's dungeon to be taken care of.

**lust:**

I am a sin. a child created by humans, that soon became outcast-ed and brought to father (Satan\Lucifer). he brought me up as his own. ruling by his side. A part of hell mine to rule. Ruling all of the succubus with a pleasurable iron fist. Making sure all is fed, but never spoiled. As all types of lust are formed in my territory. You can name them all, because I won't.

**gluttony:**

I am a sin. a child created by humans, that soon became outcast-ed and brought to father (Satan\Lucifer). he brought me up as his own. ruling by his side. A part of hell mine to rule. Ruling all of the eaters with a stuffed fist. Making sure everyone stuffs their faces, but never grows hungry. All types of food for different types. it's eaten or eaten.

**greed**:

I am a sin. a child created by humans, that soon became outcast-ed and brought to father (Satan\Lucifer). he brought me up as his own. ruling by his side. A part of hell mine to rule. Ruling all of those Mammon's with a clawed fist. Making sure no one is unfed, but always spoiled. Every type of badass type of greed is out there. Making sure no one takes my thrown into their grubby hands.

**sloth:**

I am a sin. a child created by humans, that soon became outcast-ed and brought to father (Satan\Lucifer). he brought me up as his own. ruling by his side. A part of hell mine to rule. Sleep is all we need. Being slow is better. Taking time is good. it will get done eventually. As I rule with a sluggish iron hand.

**wrath:**

I am a sin. a child created by humans, that soon became outcast-ed and brought to father (Satan\Lucifer). he brought me up as his own. ruling by his side. A part of hell mine to rule. I rule with an iron hand. letting no to be lazy and always be fit. I rule the soldiers and fight part of hell. Everyone wakes up at 2 am and goes to sleep at 10:30 at the minimum. no one will be slacking off or everyone will stay up and train more. Every type of wrath is here, even rage.

**envy:**

I am a sin. a child created by humans, that soon became outcast-ed and brought to father (Satan\Lucifer). he brought me up as his own. ruling by his side. A part of hell mine to rule. we are the dungeons section. we get info out of everyone. We are spies.

**pride:**

I am a sin. a child created by humans, that soon became outcast-ed and brought to father (Satan\Lucifer). he brought me up as his own. ruling by his side. A part of hell mine to rule. I am good at everything so you don't need an explanation. We train and eat at the same time, but we mostly do paper work. We are also bad ass loyal s.

God and 7 virtues:

**God pov.**

lets see gates fixed, arch. angels in check. a lost soul going into the hotel of reincarnation. My seven children in their area of heaven. sigh when is the next meeting with death and luci, huh today that's strange. oh well back to work. What is next ahh~ paperwork for a speech at ten o'clock. check up on the angelic meter again to see what has changed.

**Charity:**

I am a virtue. a child created by humans, that soon became outcast-ed and brought to father (God\Kami). he brought me up as his own. ruling by his side. helping others with missing fortune. bringing happiness back to those who deserve it.

**Chastity:**

I am a virtue. a child created by humans, that soon became outcast-ed and brought to father (God\Kami). he brought me up as his own. ruling by his side. I help those souls who want nothing to do with lust and protect them with my best of my abilities.

**Humility:**

I am a virtue. a child created by humans, that soon became outcast-ed and brought to father (God\Kami). he brought me up as his own. ruling by his side. I may have many flaws, but I understand and help others. guiding those who truly want to change.

**Patience:**

I am a virtue. a child created by humans, that soon became outcast-ed and brought to father (God\Kami). he brought me up as his own. ruling by his side. wait for a perfect time to help those poor souls in need. getting information for father when he needs it.

**Kindness:**

I am a virtue. a child created by humans, that soon became outcast-ed and brought to father (God\Kami). he brought me up as his own. ruling by his side. helping those who are down to brighten up their day.

**Diligence:**

I am a virtue. a child created by humans, that soon became outcast-ed and brought to father (God\Kami). he brought me up as his own. ruling by his side. Training and helping my brothers is my goal with other things.

**Temperance:**

I am a virtue. a child created by humans, that soon became outcast-ed and brought to father (God\Kami). he brought me up as his own. ruling by his side. I tempt others into doing good. to boost their and others around them self esteem.


	3. Prologue Part 3

The Meeting and Results:

At a meeting table all of the powerful supernatural creatures that gained immortality. God, Death, Lucifer, Dracula (Alucard), Ta ō (werewolf king), Tattina (fairy queen), Danny Phantom (ghost king), Bayonetta (queen of sorceress and warlocks), and Trina (shiftier queen) were all present.

"As you all know, we are here today about a girl's soul" death exclaimed with unexpected seriousness.

"And why should we care about death?" Alucard exclaimed impassively.

"She was neither good or bad was she" Lucifer grinned sinfully.

"Death" god pushed on for someone to continue.

"*sigh* No she was not. here *pic* this is her chained up soul" death exclaimed as an image on the table appeared.

"Hmm" Alucard exclaimed.

"Why is she chained up?!" Danny Phantom yelled while smacking his hands on the table.

"Thinking of your glory days as a half ghost half human, ghost king" snickered Bayonetta.

"Shut up! you stupid witch" yelled the ghost king enraged.

"How dare you, you insolent ecto ghoul" yelled Bayonetta.

"Enough! The reason is because of her past you fools' ' yelled death as he slammed his hands on the table. "Now let's get down to business" death exclaimed now calm.

~time skip~

So that's her life death exclaimed.

"wow. And they say I'm the heartless one." Exclaimed both lucifer and Dracula at the same time both not snickering and serious.

"how dare they do this to their own kind." Tattina exclaimed enraged while fluttering her wings at the same time as slamming her fist down at the table.

"I was thinking of something other than a normal reincarnation " death exclaimed while God nodded.

"ah~ you mean to do that" the others exclaimed muttering after words.

"Yes but we need all of you to agree" death exclaimed.

"I'm in" Lucifer exclaimed interrupted

"it seems fun and quite interesting " Alucard exclaimed finishing the thought smirking as others around them nodded even the ghost king agreed surprisingly.

After Training with Lucifer he gifted her with the eyes of hell. She can control fire with these eyes, but with the cost of feeling her opponents pain and to have constant nightmares that feed on her worst fears. Training with Poseidon and Zeus helped as well they gifted her with the eyes of the sea and the eyes of lightning. The eyes of the sea gives her control over water, but as a consequence she has to be submerged in water to be able to use the eyes since when active she can only breathe like a fish. With the eyes of lightening she can control lightning but every time she uses it she shall feel the pain of immense guilt. Earth's eyes were given to her when she trained with the fairies and shapeshifters. Thus given control over plants but in return she will know the feeling of all the plants around her, even their pain. Lastly Kami trained her so she could be gifted with Heavenly winds so she can control the winds but only for the defensive. This all took 2,714 years after that death took her soul and put her into a person's womb allowing her to have all her memories, the last thing she heard was the word Youthful.


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My New Family


End file.
